Of weddings and chance meetings
by muserbc1234
Summary: When Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran meet at a wedding as teenagers what will happen? Will school life change? How will Sebastian cope with this new mixture of feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first Moriarty/Moran fiction so please be nice and review. I hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Moriarty or Moran but must likely all the others *yay* 

Of weddings and chance meetings

Jim was only sixteen when his whole life changed; it came as quite a surprised really. He was the youngest of three children from an alcoholic, abusive father and a young, feeble mother. His family was just about as poor as they came really. When his eldest brother was born his father was working as a successful real estate agent and his mother was in medical school training to become a doctor. When his second brother was born his mother had given up her dreams of being a doctor and had become a stay-at-home mum and the real estate market was starting to drop. By the time Jim was born his mother was absolutely miserable and his father had lost his job and had started to drink more and more as every night passed. With three kids his mother and father needed to pay the bills so Jim was left with his two brothers as a baby and they lived off the wages of a shop assistant and an office worker. As soon as Jim was old enough to understand his father had started to take his anger out on him, blaming Jim for the situation they were in. He would go out to the pub every night and then come home steaming drunk, go into Jim's room and beat him. His mother would always try to stop him but he would just hit her and tell her that this was her fault for having him and that she should have gotten an abortion. He was literally screwed from the moment he was born. Jim only just finished primary school without anyone finding out about his home life.

It was at the beginning of secondary school when Jim really noticed how different he was from everyone else. Sure, of course he knew he was smarter than them all, compared to them he was an absolute genius at the age of eleven. Because he was smarter than everyone else and they were, in his eyes, all complete idiots and not worth his time he would stay away from them. He was just so much better than them and he didn't want to waste his time on their inferiority.

During his second term at school some madman had broken in and had gone on a little killing spree. Jim had been in the library at the time when he heard the shot of a gun. He peered out from behind a book case and there stood a man all in black, smoking gun in hand, over the dead body of the librarian. While looking at the sight before him, Jim accidentally knocked a book off the case, which then drew the attention of the madman. When he looked back up the gun originally pointed at the librarian was now pointed at him. The sound of sirens from nearby sent the man running but not before giving Jim a small, creepy smile and a sloppy salute. Jim stepped out from behind the book case and went over to the librarian.

She lay on the floor lifeless, a pool of blood starting to surround her, turning her once crisp white shirt into that of a crimson one. The madman had done a good job of killing her, having shot her in the head exposing her brain; she would have died almost instantaneously. The sight of the dead body didn't scare Jim, instead it rather calmed him. She looked so peaceful, life could no longer touch her, harm her, she was free. The sight of her transfixed Jim, pieces of skull and chunks of brain covered the floor and ruby red liquid filled the top of her head covering her entire brain, well what was left of it anyway. Jim couldn't help himself; slowly he leaned forward and tentatively dipped his fingers in the blood. Something about the velvet red liquid soothed him, the sight of it on his fingertips, contrasting with his deftly pale skin, looked so natural. The sight of her corpse lying in a pool of her own blood was just so beautiful.

This was how the police found Jim, looming over the dead librarian, her blood on his hand. He wasn't crying and he didn't look scared or upset, emotions you would likely see a kid go through if someone had just been murdered before their very own eyes, no he looked rather content in all honesty; leaning over the carcass examining her head with cold interest. Jim was taken away from the dead woman on the floor, over to a paramedic who checked him for any injuries, an orange shock blanket placed around his shoulders. The next day he was taken to the police station to be interview over what had happened, him being a witness and all. While there, much to his parent's dismay, he was instructed to go and see a therapist over what he had witnessed. After a few sessions his therapist declared that he showed signs of being a psychopath which only ended in his father beating him even more. When he went back to school word had gotten around and he had been branded a freak. And that's how his life was from there on out, he was bullied at school and beaten at home, his life a living nightmare.

Now he was sixteen and the happy news had been delivered. His eldest brother, Stephen, him being twenty-six, was engaged to be married to Sarah Moran. The Moran's were one of the richest families around, so it would make sense that Stephen had never brought Sarah home to meet her soon to be family in law. This marriage, though, would hopefully provide Jim with some much needed abuse free time. The wedding itself was on the weekend a few days away and the wedding rehearsal was tonight. Jim had been given a good beating the night before and the bruises all over his body had become a bright purple-bluish colour. His father had been smart enough thought to not hit Jim's face or any other visible part of his body, so as not to draw attention to him.

Now Jim was dressed in a nice black suit, white shirt and black tie ready to leave for the rehearsal. Jim liked suits-and you had to admit he looked pretty darn good in one- they felt so natural on him and he always liked to look as nice as possible. He stood in front of the mirror in the dingy bathroom and slicked his hair back and then washed the gooey gel off of his hands. He then adjusted his tie, practised a fake smile-all teeth- , and made his way down stairs and into car to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: hope you enjoy, please review. Also I don't know if there are such things as wedding dinner rehearsals but it works for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Moriarty or Moran. 

Of weddings and chance meetings

Chapter 2 

Of all the places to be, Sebastian, most definitely did not want to be at a wedding dinner rehearsal. He didn't care if it was his favourite cousin who was getting married, he just didn't want to be there. He couldn't stand spending time with his family, excluding his favourite few, let alone a whole new bunch of strangers. The dinner in his eyes had been a total disaster. One of the groom's men had had a minor allergic reaction because he was given something he shouldn't have by accident. Many people from his side of the family whined about the seating arrangements and worst of all Sebastian's mother had set him up with a family friend's daughter much to her delight and his dismay. Sebastian may have only just turned seventeen but he most definitely knew what he wanted and it was not a girl as a wedding date. Don't get me wrong, Sebastian had nothing against girls, they just weren't his... type.

Sebastian had realised that he was gay quite early on really; to him it wasn't that hard to tell. He had never really been interested in girls, as a young boy the idea of kiss chase had been utterly vile in his opinion. When he was in secondary school he never did understand the other boy's fascination with the girls. Unfortunately for Sebastian he was quite a good looking teenager, he was of a strong build, tall and lucky for him had quickly gotten past the awkward spotty stage. His looks combined with his money made him quite a target for the girls. They all wanted to be the one that he actually took an interest in. A lot of the time a girl would go up to Sebastian and ask him out but he would always say no and his friends would always take the piss out of him for it and ask him why he never said yes. He would just lie and say that she wasn't his type but he always had a horrible feeling that one of these days someone was going to notice and call him out on it. This really wasn't one of those things you could easily tell people, if he told his parents they would most likely disown him. His father was a strict military man and would not put up with anything of this kind.

So here he was, the dinner had finished and now everyone had gone over to the dance floor for a bit of fun, where as he was trying to hide from his very clingy 'date'. While hiding he spotted something. There at the edge of the dance floor stood a short boy of about 15-16 in a black suit with his hair slicked back. Something about this boy seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it, so he assumed he must be on the groom's side. He was just standing there looking, watching with calculating eyes as if everyone and everything was a puzzle set before him to be solved. Something about him intrigued Sebastian; he was just so different from everyone else. He stood calm and collected, yet, obviously conscious about his appearance. He had an air of superiority about him and his disinterest in what the others were doing was evident in his eyes. After a moment of deciding and a quick look around, Sebastian left his safe haven in a dark corner and walked over to the boy.

"Hi, I'm- "Sebastian started to introduce himself but was quickly cut off.

"Sebastian Moran, I know," said the boy in a drawl in a very clear Irish accent.

"How-"He tried to ask but was once again cut off.

"How do I know who you are, god why is everyone so stupid, we go to school together. My names Jim Moriarty, not that You would know who I am." The boy announced the annoyance clear in his voice.

Then it suddenly all clicked inside Sebastian head. This was Jim Moriarty, or as he was better known at school, the freak. No-one really knew a lot about Jim, he was just one of those people who were there. Sebastian had only moved to his school at the beginning of year 10, so he had missed why Jim was so unpopular. He had heard rumours that he had supposedly killed someone and that he was a psychopath but these could hardly be true could they? He often saw Jim in the corner of the common room reading a book or passed him on the site but that was just about as far as their association went.

"Of course I know who you are," Sebastian informed Jim, "Who doesn't." For this comment Sebastian was met with a glare.

"Oh yes, of course, who doesn't know the freak after all I am a psychopath you best watch out" Jim hissed in an angrily, sarcastic way and then he turned around to walk away but before he could Sebastian grabbed his arm. He wasn't just about to let Jim walk away now, he was so intriguing, not many people would talk to him like that and he rather liked it.

"Wait, don't go, I didn't mean it like that, I just..." Sebastian then let go of Jims arm because frankly the look he was getting from him scared the shit out of him. Jim then brushed his sleeve, straightened his arm and then looked at Sebastian, a blank expression on his face.

"Why did you come over to talk me?" Jim asked.

"You looked lonely," Sebastian answered with a little smile and a shrug of the shoulders. Then Jim did something Sebastian wasn't expecting at all, he giggled but not in a 'that's funny' way, no it was rather menacing.

"Tell me the truth."

"Fine I was trying to hide from my 'date' then I saw you and honestly you looked like you might want some company." He answered once again.

"And you thought I would want your company," Jim mocked him in as close to a joking way as he could get. "So why are you hiding from your date."

"She not even my date, not really, my mum set me up with her. She's just so clingy, I don't even like her, and she's not my type."

"So what is your type then" Jim asked, a smug smile on his face at the obvious sudden discomfort he had caused Sebastian. Before Sebastian could answer though, his 'date' had finally found he. Seb didn't know whether to relieved or even more distraught.

"Here you are Sebby, was this little freak annoying you." She spoke in a whinny, high-pitched voice, one you could imagine that if she started to sing she could burst an eardrum or two.

"I think you'll find that Sebby here and I were having a nice little conversation, which is more than can be said for you," it was at this point when Jim linked his and Seb's arms together, "Now why don't you go scuttle back over to your cheating, scumbag father and your depressed, little mother and leave me and Seb alone." He finished with a smile that didn't reach his eyes but showed all his teeth, which made even such a lovely, simple gesture seem menacing and dangerous. The girl, really annoyed now, stormed off and Seb just couldn't help himself and started to laugh his head off. He was then joined by Jim and Seb wasn't quite sure but to him it sounded like real laughter.

"That was absolutely brilliant, thanks" Seb smiled, their arms still linked.

They then spent the rest of the night together talking and warding off Sebastian's 'date' multiple times. Sebastian was now very happy to be at a 'stupid' wedding dinner rehearsal and couldn't think of anyone better to be spending his time with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I'm sorry it took me so long to do this chapter but I've had lots of homework and assessments, but this one is quite long so I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. **

**Of weddings and chance meetings**

The next day was Wednesday and Jim had to go to school. Jim didn't like school, of course he loved to learn stuff but who needs a teacher when you can find it all out in books. He also despised having to spend time with his idiotic classmates. He had double chemistry first thing so that day wouldn't be too bad. Jim being Jim sat on his own right at the back of the classroom. At the beginning of the school year if you had Mr. Jenkins, which Jim did, you would all rush into the classroom and find one of your friends and sit down as soon as possible because they would then be your lab partner for the rest of the year and, of course Jim had no friends and no-one wanted to sit next to him so he sat at the back.

Mr. Jenkins was an elderly man with a slightly balding head, he was one of those people who had realised had achieved nothing to late on and because of this was extremely grumpy and didn't care much about his students. If you were stupid and got an answer wrong then he would call you stupid, if you got an answer right he would only grunt and go on to the next person, and if you were someone like Jim he would just ignore you all the time.

Jim rather liked Mr. Jenkins, he was a pitiful man, a life of no value, Jim wouldn't be surprised if one day he were the one to wrap his hands around the man's scraggly throat and squeeze the life out of him. He liked to think of it as cold affection. After all he would only be helping the man escape his miserable, meaningless life. Jim got out his textbook, looked at the title on the board, flipped to the corresponding page and started to read. Mr. Jenkins was a simple and lazy man in truth. He would base his lessons around that of the information given in the textbook but then would babble on about useless things that Jim had no interest in. They had a sort of silent agreement between each other that Jim would do as he pleased and would give Mr. Jenkins high test results so that he wasn't fired for being a rubbish teacher.

After chemistry was break so Jim on instinct went straight up to the library. Ever since Jim had seen the librarian shot before his eyes he had gone up to the library as much as possible. Even though the body was no longer there the library was still the most interesting place in school. The walls were covered in book cases and the book cases were filled with books upon books. This was where Jim spent most of his time; to him the library was the key to all knowledge.

After break Jim had English and then Maths, these periods were both rather uneventful. When fourth period was over Jim went straight back up to the library, skipping lunch once again that week. Jim then had to go to tutor time; to him this was living hell. Sure he could hide in lessons because everyone else needed to learn stuff otherwise they would fail. But now he was free to be tortured. His tutor was lazy and didn't care at all what they did, in his mind they didn't matter at all and the sooner tutor time was over the better. He tried to sit at the back and be invisible but it just didn't work. By now everyone was calling him freak and there was no escaping it. On his way in someone had tripped him up, but he was used to this. When he was about to sit on his chair someone pulled it back making him fall onto the floor; the person who did this was met with a death glare. But the moment they started to bombard him with insulting names such as psycho, freak and fairy he just couldn't take it anymore. So he did the only thing he could think to do to shut them all up. Slowly he raised his head from looking down at the table, blank face, and then he started to laugh. By the time he was in total hysterics everyone else had completely stopped what they were doing and just stared at him, even Jim's tutor looked confused and dare I say a little frightened. He was quickly sent out of the room and rather than wait he just went straight off to his next lesson, art. The people he left behind in the room however were affected a lot more than he. Chills still ran up the spine off his tutor and he just knew that soon Jim Moriarty would be a man to be feared by all and there would be no stopping him in becoming the greatest criminal there ever was.

* * *

Sebastian had always liked art; it was the one lesson where he could properly express himself. He loved his art teacher, Mrs. Davis; he'd had her every year that he'd been at this certain school. His father had looked down on Sebastian when he picked art for an A-level; his father didn't really approve of any of the arts to be honest though. Sebastian and Mrs. Davis were good friends in most respects. She knew how weird he could get in art, a quality he hid well from his friends, and she accepted that and joined in with the weirdness most of the time. Sebastian was a great artist and as long as he got the work done and to a good standard she was happy.

Today was a one off lesson and they had been told to draw what they felt, they could do this in any way they wanted from literally drawing the emotion or a memory linked to that emotion or whatever they wanted really. Sebastian had gotten out his phone and plugged in his ear phones, turning the music to full blast (Which he did most lessons), and then went to grab some pastels and a sheet of thick paper. He had no idea what he was feeling at the time so he just figured he would draw whatever and see where it went from there. While picking the last of the pastels he saw someone familiar in the corner off the room. There sat Jim Moriarty surrounded by an assortment of pencils and sticks of charcoal, alone, even in a class like art people still avoided him like the plague. Sebastian just couldn't help himself, he loved to indulge in the company of Jim, and he slowly made his way over.

* * *

"I didn't know you did art, I didn't really have you pegged as that sort of person to be honest." Said a voice from the left of Jim, as soon as the first word was spoken Jim knew exactly who it was that was speaking to him.

"I could say exactly the same of you, Sebby, you being a military boy an all," and even though Jim hadn't put much effort into his reply Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little at the stupid pet name. That smile, though, was quickly wiped off of his face to be replaced by a frown.

"I'll have you know my fathers the military man and not me and he wasn't the happiest person in the world when I chose art for A-Level" Seb replied bitterly, the scorn he felt for the man clear in his tone of voice. Then, even though he wasn't invited to which kind of annoyed Jim, Seb sat himself down next to Jim, much to the amazement of the rest of the class.

"I do love it when I manage to irk you, Sebby" Jim smirked unable to help it.

"I know" Seb replied and he knew that it was completely true but, for some reason, which was completely unknown to him, he really didn't mind.

"Hey" Sebastian quietly shouted. He had just finished a few strokes on his drawing when the hard piece of plastic was pulled out of his right ear and the music suddenly got quieter. Jim then proceeded to put the ear phone into his own ear so he could hear the music.

"What you listening to?" Jim asked, sounding so much like a little child, pure innocent curiosity in his eyes.

"There called Muse, there a rock band. This is their fifth album 'The Resistance' but I much prefer their first two albums. 'Showbiz' their first album is my favourite. Do you like them?" Deep down Sebastian secretly wished that Jim did cause then they would have something in common and Seb really wanted that. He was however rather disappointed when all he got from Jim was a shrug as reply. Jim then went on to take Seb's phone out of his trouser pocket which was quite a surprise to him and rather awkward, not that it fazed Jim much. He then went on YouTube and typed something in. The next thing Seb knew classical music was playing.

"What's this?" Seb asked.

"Chopin, nocturne op. 27 no. 2. He's my favourite."

They then sat there together like that listening to music, taking it in turns to pick (well that's what Sebastian would of hoped for anyway, Jim would always have the upper hand on everything no matter what). They sat rather close together so that they could both have an ear phone, much to Sebastian's delight. They worked in silence, a comfortable one though.

Everyone else in the room was still shocked that Sebastian had talked to Jim let alone sat with him all lesson and listen to music. It was such a strange sight, one where you couldn't decide whether it was good or bad, but there was one thing for sure that would come of this. It would spread around the school like wildfire and there would be no stopping it then. It was at the end of the lesson when both of them had finished that they got to see each other's work. Sebastian's was a beautiful drawing of a bright heart with bursts of colour everywhere. It was such a cheerful and happy picture. Jim's on the other hand, well. They were both on the same wave length when it came to a heart but that was the only similarity the pictures bared. Jim's heart was black and decaying surrounded by only darkness. The only colour was that of the blood that oozed out of the bullet wound in it. This was not the picture of any happy, sound child no; it was morbid and filled with darkness. It shouted sorrow and despair; there was no shred of love or happiness in this picture. It was devoid of all good emotion and yet Sebastian couldn't help think there something truly beautiful about it; it spoke the truth in its most abstract form. It was, in Sebastian's eyes, Jim on paper but to him he was something to marvel at not fear. When the others saw it the horror was clear in their eyes, they would never understand Jim. His drawing was that of pure genius that could be rivalled by no man. It was art in its purest and most honest form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry it took even longer to update but here it is. Finally finished my assessments! Hope you enjoy and please, please review, favourite and follow. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, there still not mine. **

**Of weddings and chance meetings**

**Chapter 4 **

Sebastian was walking to school the next day contemplating, well, everything really. The main thing on his mind though was Jim. He'd been stuck there ever since yesterday's art lesson. At first Sebastian had just needed a break from an annoying girl when they had first met at the wedding and that was it. When he had gone home that night he had wanted to see Jim again but that was only because he thought that they could be good friends. Jim's company was refreshing, so different from his own friends, in fact even better than his friends company. Jim was different and by different I mean better, he was just so much better than them all and Sebastian knew that. He and Jim were so different and yet very much alike, it was almost as if they were intended for each other and would become great friends because of this but Sebastian's feelings had begun to change. When they had sat together in art Seb had felt so comfortable even though he hardly knew Jim, in all honesty, they had after all only met the night before. But still it felt so normal to sit next to Jim; he'd rather be sat next to him then one of his friends. Sebastian liked Jim, no he really liked Jim. When he had seen him on his own in art his tummy fluttered and his chest tightened ever so slightly, but Seb just dismissed it straight away. When Jim had touched his leg while removing Seb's phone from out of his pocket his skin tingled even though it was covered in material and a shiver went up his spine. Seb had felt so content listening to music with Jim and when the lesson had finished was rather disappointed that Jim had to leave. When Seb got home all he could think of was Jim, maybe Seb more than liked Jim, but why? Sebastian had never been one to believe in love at first sight, the whole notion just seemed so stupid to him, but what had Jim done to him. Why did he feel like this around him? Why did he want to be with him all the time, every second of every day? Why did he-

"Hello"

That was when Seb realised that there was someone walking beside him, and not only that but that person was Jim.

"H-how long have you been standing there" stuttered Seb with a slight blush on his face over what he had just been thinking about.

"Oh not too long, about 3 minutes," smirked Jim ever so innocently having noticed the blush on Seb's face, "You seemed deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb you." Seb then blushed even more causing a laugh to escape from Jim's lips.

They then spent the rest of the walk together laughing and joking and talking. Admittedly at some points Jim would just snap and go really dark but it never lasted long and to be honest it really didn't bother Sebastian much anymore. Jim was forever changing, never staying the same for too long and Seb liked that about him. He was so unpredictable and it always kept Seb on his toes. By the time they had gotten to school Seb was just getting over a laughing fit about something Jim had told him about their geography teacher Mr. Jones (and let's just say what he had to say was fairly incriminating). How Jim knew all of this about their teachers was a mystery but Sebastian really didn't care because the stuff he did know was funny as fuck. After that when Seb looked around he saw everyone. Everywhere he looked anyone who could see him and Jim were looking at them. Sebastian didn't like this, not one bit, not to mention it rather creeped him out. Seb was well and truly screwed now and there would be no escaping it now. He knew people would talk about him sitting next to Jim in art but what were this morning's events now going to lead to.

"Welcome to the world of hate," Jim smirked once again that morning, "I'll see you at lunch" and then he started to walk off to first period like everything was normal and that people staring at them was a regular, everyday occurrence. But then again now that Seb thought about it Jim probably was used to this. If people didn't just flat out ignore him or bully him then they would just stare at him like he didn't and would never belong there.

"Err yeah, yeah" Seb replied not that there was much point considering Jim was definitely too far away for him to hear it.

* * *

Seb had never been so happy when it was finally time for lunch. The last four periods had been utter torture. He had managed to get through the first periods with his friends not finding out about the mornings events but as soon as they got out their second period they were flocked by the girls and the gossip that came along with them so Seb made his hasty retreat to somewhere as far away from them as possible. When break was over Seb made his way to his third period classroom. It was as he stepped into the classroom that he noticed the funny looks his friends were giving him (and let me tell you they weren't the happiest looking bunch of people) so he decided to stay as far away from them as possible for as long as he could. He just needed to ignore them and get on with what he needed to in the lesson. This, however, was proving to be rather difficult, not because of his friends looks no but because of Seb's paranoia. He couldn't concentrate at all during his last two lessons his thoughts were just eating him up. What if his friends didn't like him anymore and didn't want to be his friend anymore. Well, that wouldn't be much of a hardship in all honesty, they weren't the brightest or the nicest of people especially Carl, he was a nasty piece of work that one.

Carl Powers came from a very wealthy family and because of that he thought he owned everything. He never knew when to keep his mouth shut, some of the stuff he said was almost cringe worthy because it was said at such a bad time. He was a very good swimmer and spent a lot of his time doing it so he always smelt like chlorine which was not something Seb really liked. But the utmost worst thing about him was the fact that he was a bully, he often picked on the year 7 and 8 and now that Seb thought about it he had often seen Carl picking on Jim and this made Seb suddenly very angry. Sebastian hated Carl; he imagined breaking everyone of his bones like they were twigs or beating his "pretty" little face into a pulp with his bare hands, yes that would make Seb happy. He'd smile and laugh like a manic at the sight of his bloody, caved in nose and his swollen black eyes as the tears of pain ran down his cheeks and he'd have a smug look on his face cause he'd know that he was the one to do that and-

Seb's inner thoughts were then put to a stop by the sound of the bell that signalled lunch. Sebastian tried to pack up his things as fast as he could so he could get away from the people staring at him and just go and see Jim, that's all he really wanted. But alas that was not to be, no, for as soon as Seb managed to get out of the door his friends were all over him as well as some of the girls that had originally spread the gossip.

"Oh, today's just getting better and better," Sebastian muttered sarcastically to himself. "Let the interrogation begin."

* * *

"Hey Seb"

"Carl" Sebastian nodded to Carl's mock happy greeting.

"We were just about to go and beat someone up before lunch and we thought we'd see if you'd like to come along" Carl announced as if it was a great honour that he'd be invited to tag along.

"Yeah, come on 'Bastian" Harry piped up just a bit to egger to please Carl.

"As much as I'd like to join in the fun, I have a place to go and someone to meet."

"Off to see little Jimmy are we, funny that's exactly where we were goin'" Carl mocked, a twisted smile on his face. This comment sent a sudden flash off anger through Seb, but he kept his cool- at least for now anyway.

"Yeah, we figured Jimmy boy needed to be taught a lesson. We hear he's been buggin' you, stalkin' you. We're just tryin' to help you out"

"You leave Jim alone" spat Sebastian.

"Oh come on Seb, the kids a creepy little weirdo, come help me beat him to a pulp" Carl mock pleaded.

"The fuck I will"

"What's he done to you, the kids a fag all he wants is to get into your pants, fucking freak"

"Take that back," Seb literally growled. All Carl did as reply was was laugh and Seb just lost it. He didn't like people laughing about him let alone at Jim. He pulled back his fist and then swung at Carl's face with all his force. Bang! His fist had hit its mark, right on Carl's nose. Everyone was shocked into silence. Seb was just about to go in for another punch when suddenly there was a whole new load of extra weight that had jumped on to his back. He was about to pull the person off and give them a good beating as well until he noticed who it was. There sat the small body of Jim Moriarty who had now leaned down and had started to whisper into Sebs ear, causing Seb to burst out laughing. Just the sound of Jim's voice and the feel of his breath instantly calmed Sebastian down. Everyone else around them were to stunned to do anything. There was Sebastian Moran giving Jim Moriarty a piggyback while he laughed his head off at something Jim had said while Jim himself just sat on Sebastian's back staring at the others, head on Seb's shoulder, a smirk on his face, and frankly it scared the crap out of them all. How the hell had this happened?

"Oh, that reminds me, you wanna come over my house tonight?" Asked Seb. This stunned Jim into silence, no-one had ever asked him round their house before. Jim quickly recovered from the initial shock of the question and his calm and collected facade was back.

Jim gave a quick, fake smile before turning his face back to the side of Seb's face and replied, his lips brushing against Seb's ear, "I'd love to."

This sent a shiver down Seb's spine. He then turned to leave, Jim still on his back, but not before spitting at the feet of Carl who was still laying on the floor in disgust. This left Carl with a furious look on his face and a burning vengeance but Seb didn't see this, he was to wrapped up in the bliss that Jim brought him and the feel of Jim's body on his.

How had Jim done this to him?

He really didn't know and in all honesty, he really didn't care.

* * *

**DarKAngle466: I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and how nice you are to my story. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter and that you keep reviewing, thanks.**


End file.
